


Danny's Little Endeavor

by consult_the_potato



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Arin Hanson - Freeform, Daddy Arin, Diaper, Little Danny, M/M, ShipGrumps, Wetting, dan avidan - Freeform, eventual smut probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consult_the_potato/pseuds/consult_the_potato
Summary: Dan's been working himself nearly to exhaustion and decides he deserves a nice, self-indulgent night alone. Arin decides he wants to help his little boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!

Dan deserved a chance to relax, and he knew it.

After working his ass off to finish recording for the new albums in order to get both of them out in time, combined with recording four new music videos for the impatient lovelies, he was spent. He loved doing what he did, of course, but sometimes being so busy with the bands and the video games left him exhausted.

Dan hadn’t indulged in a long while, but his roommate was out and he had the apartment to himself for the night, and it had really been a long week….

Pulling the diaper bag out from the back of his closet, he chose a thick diaper for the night. He’d preferred to have a caretaker any time he was little, but everyone in the Grump office seemed busy themselves, so he thought he could manage by himself.

...Usually by the next morning, though, he’d wake up soggy, guilty, and lonely after having a night alone.

Shrugging off his pants, he reached over and locked his bedroom door (just in case) before lying on the edge of the bed, diapering himself. As he finished securing the bottom tapes down, he felt the familiar haziness begin to form in the back of his mind.

He used what sense he had left to flip on the tv, smiling sleepily as he found The Last Unicorn on a channel that had just started. Danny sat in the floor, reaching into the diaper bag to find his paci and shoving it into his mouth with a giddy smile.

It was then he heard his phone go off. He looked back at the lit screen on his bed, curious and frowning. It was already hard enough to get into headspace alone without distractions.

Standing, he snatched up his phone to check his texts. It was a single message from Arin.

_Hey there, little boy._

A warmth spread in his stomach, and instinctively he looked around, taking the pacifier out of his mouth. Was there some way Arin could see this? Biting his bottom lip, he texted Arin back.

_Hey man, what's up?_

_Don’t try and be casual. I know what you’re doing._

Fuck.

 _I'm not doing anything, Arin,_ he typed.

_You’re going to be punished if you lie to me again, little boy._

Arin’s answer had been nearly immediate, sending a shiver up Dan’s spine. Could Arin see him? Was there some secret camera or something? How did he know?

Nibbling at his lip again, Dan texted back.

_How do you know? Have you set up a camera I don't know about?_

_You’ve been antsy as hell lately, and I know Barry’s out on a date. So, lucky guess._

Fuck. Had he been that obvious? If Arin knew, he wondered who else did too.

He must have taken too long to answer, because his phone pinged again.

_Now, why don't you be a good boy and show me what you’re wearing?_

Dan gnawed at his bottom lip. Talking about something was different than sending pictures about it…yet, he complied, sticking his paci back into his mouth and standing up once more, walking toward the bathroom mirror.

It took him a couple of tries to get a shot of the diaper and the paci both, but he managed to do it at an oblong angle.   His finger hovered over the SEND button before just forcing himself to smash it down, tossing his phone back onto the bed.

He eyed himself in the mirror, shyly bringing a hand to his pacified mouth. The familiar haze was in the back of his mind, starting to come about again since Arin was apparently playing along.

His phone pinged a reply.

 _You look dry, baby boy. You know it isn't good to hold it all in._  

Danny felt the butterflies in his stomach, typing his reply.

_I'm sorry Daddy. You interrupted before I could relax...._

_Well, relax baby. I'm coming over._

Even though Arin had told him to relax, Dan just got more anxious.

Was he in trouble for lying? Was Daddy mad at him?

He gnawed at the paci in his mouth now, tears starting to well up in his eyes. If Arin was angry with him, he’d get spankings when he got here. Danny didn’t like spankings too much.

He looked up at the tv with blurry eyes, sniffling while he watched the cartoon in a daze, almost forgetting why he was crying until he heard the sound of a key turning a lock.

He jumped, startled, paci falling out of his mouth.

“A-Arin?” He called, opening the door just enough to peek out into the living room.

“Hey, baby.” Arin peeked around the corner, smile on his face as he shut and locked the door back up. “I thought you’d like some company tonight. Am I right?”

Sniffling, a big tear falling off his chin, Danny nodded and let the door open the rest of the way, shyly pulling on his t-shirt to cover up his diaper.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Arin asked, walking closer as he pulled off the hoodie he wore, tossing it behind him and onto the couch. “Why are you crying? Are you wet?”

He reached between Danny’s legs to feel his diaper, frowning as it stay dry.

Danny whimpered and shook his head, his bottom lip wobbling as he avoided Arin’s eyes. “No spanking, please?”

Frowning, Arin cocked his head to try and meet Danny’s eye. “Why do you think you’re going to get a spanking, sweetheart?” He reached for his baby, lifting his chin gently. “Can you use your words and tell me?”

With a shaky breath in, Danny looked Arin in the eye, his voice soft. “You’re mad at me...I lied.” He answered, big tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh, honey.” Arin soothed, wrapping his arms around Dan’s lithe body, pulling him into his chest. “I’m not mad! I came over to take care of you, baby, not to punish you. Okay?”

He wanted to be sure the shivering boy in his arms understood. Nodding curls tickled Arin’s chin, and he kissed the top of Danny’s head.

“There you go, baby boy.…” He rubbed Dan’s shaky back, feeling him relax against his body.

“S-Sorry, daddy….” Danny whispered against Arin’s chest, burying his face into his neck and whimpering as he tugged the bottom of his shirt to cover his diaper.

There was a new twang in the air, and given the way Dan’s breathing had just shuddered, Arin guessed he’d probably let himself fully relax. 

“That’s right, little boy. Let it out, it’s okay.”

“I just couldn’t keep it in….” Danny whined, biting his bottom lip while Arin moved away.

“That’s fine, honey.” Arin reassured, moving past him to pick up the pacifier on the ground and clean it with his shirt, popping it back into Dan’s mouth where it belonged.

“C’mon buddy, let’s get you changed and wind down for the night.” He grinned, getting a giddy smile in return from his boy.

It was going to be the night Dan wanted to have after all.


End file.
